womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NXT UK 10: November 21, 2018
Event recap Dakota Kai vs. Rhea Ripley The high-stakes NXT UK Women’s Championship Tournament Semifinal Match between Dakota Kai and Rhea Ripley began with both competitors feeling out the other, inciting a test of strength and several near-falls. Ripley’s attitude of disrespect was met with a fierce kick from her determined opponent. But out of the battle between Ripley's power and Kai’s fierce arsenal of kicks, Ripley finally caught her opponent with a relentless attack that included a dropkick to Kai’s ear, ramming through Kai in the corner and once again showing amazing strength with her version of the clover leaf submission using the arms. Kai reached the ropes, though, and when Ripley tried to reapply the maneuver, Kai answered with a series of high-impact kicks and strikes that served as an incredible equalizer to her opponent’s massive power and nearly earned her the pinfall. Outside the ring, Ripley caught Kai and blasted her face-first into the apron. And, in the final moments, a fierce exchange resulted in Kai missing the crucial kick that opened the door for Ripley to finish her with Riptide to earn her place in the Finals! Jinny vs. Toni Storm No strangers to each other, Toni Storm squared off against Jinny in the evening’s second NXT UK Women’s Championship Tournament Semifinal Match, with both competitors fighting tooth-and-nail in the opening moments. Storm soon took down her adversary with a devastating boot before locking in her version of the STF in the center of the ring. Though Jinny would reach the ropes, Storm continued her assault, until The Fashionista of NXT UK blasted her with a serious boot. Jinny’s innovative counter to Storm’s charge then sent Storm crashing to the canvas and opened the door for an aggressive assault of her own. The dangerous Jinny grounded Storm in the center of the ring with a painful armbar and pounded on her with a series of hard shots to the back. As the intense contest continued, a double headbutt soon took both battlers down, but they fought on, and the subsequent exchange led to a devastating German Suplex by Storm. After Jinny escaped the Fisherman’s Suplex that nearly finished her off, the battle moved up onto the ropes, where Jenny almost put Storm away by dropping her opponent’s face to the canvas with the Facebuster off the ropes. Jinny would hit a devastating ax kick, but Storm somehow got her foot on the ropes. And, in the final moments, Storm avoided Jinny’s charge, hit another German Suplex and claimed the huge victory with Storm Zero. When Storm was checking out the title she will be fighting for in two episodes, Ripley reemerged to initiate a shoving match with her soon-to-be opponent. Featured women Match results * NXT UK Women’s Championship Tournament Semifinal Match: Rhea Ripley defeated Dakota Kai (9:51) * NXT UK Women’s Championship Tournament Semifinal Match: Toni Storm defeated Jinny (10:30) Critical reception Notes Category:NXT UK Category:2018 episodes Category:Dakota Kai Category:Jinny Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Toni Storm Category:NXT UK Women’s Championship tournament Category:Women's matches in WWE